Like you'll never imagine
by There-Are-Things-I-Can't-Say
Summary: Completely AU... Dean Winchester and his three children move to Pasadena where they meet a strange daycare worker I dunno if this has already been done, if so please tell : ... Destiel don't like please don't read : Enjoy :D


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural D:**

**A/N: Hey I shouldn't be really starting another story, I have like two that I haven't updated in a month ooppps but I was on holiday and this idea woudn't leave me alone the entirety of the trip… I wrote it on my iphone so please let me know if there's any mistakes Reviews and crit would be lovingly embraced wholeheartedly ;) Please tell if you don't like**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Chapter one**

"Dad!"

Dean Winchester sighed as he pressed his fingers against his temples, trying to ward off the inevitable headache.

"What sweetheart?"

He called back, and right on cue Alyssa came crashing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dean still couldn't believe how much his thirteen year old daughter had changed over the last two months; the move from Texas to Pasadena was hard on all of the family but especially his eldest daughter. After the car accident that had killed his wife over a year ago now, Dean had been trying to move on for his three children. Bobby had offered him a job at the garage down town and when Alyssa found out, she had pitched a fit, refusing to talk to Dean for a week.

"Dad, I asked you to wash my shorts! I can't start a new school wearing these."

The thirty four year old raised an eyebrow and removed the empty bowl from three year old Hugo's highchair plate.

"Why not? You look fine in those." He nodded at the cut off jeans in question, making the stubborn teenager roll her hazel eyes in impatience.

"God you don't understand anything!" She yelled over her shoulder as she stomped back up the stairs angrily.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes, if you're not ready by then I'm taking you to school jeans or no jeans!"

Dean yelled at her retreating form, before biting back a frustrated sigh and turning back to face the table.

"Are you alright, gorgeous?"

Chloe was unusually silent as she stared down at her mostly uneaten cereal. "I don't feel well daddy." she whispered looking up with big brown eyes.

"Stomach ache?"

At her nod, Dean smiled slightly.

"I think you're just nervous about your first day."He reached over to feel her forehead for temperature, finding it cool he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Tell you what; I'll put something extra in your lunch in case you get hungry later. And if you still feel bad after lunchtime I'll come get you okay? Go, brush your teeth and put on your shoes."

Chloe hopped down from her seat with Dean praising whatever God there was for at least one obedient daughter.

* * *

"Alright buddy, here we go."

Dean pulled up in front of the daycare centre that catered for 6mths-5 year olds. Leaning over to the front passenger seat of the impala where Hugo's chair was, he unstrapped the toddler and helped him out of the car.

Dean grabbed the boy's tiny hand before Hugo indulged in his worrying habit of finding the most obscure places that he could from his dad. It wasn't even nine AM yet, and Dean was already wishing he could go to bed. Alyssa had gotten out of the car with hardly a word and Chloe was clingy not that he blamed her he was worried about leaving her. Now Hugo was straining to be let loose.

Dean led his son over to the outside of Annakin's and pushed open the bright green door, allowing Hugo to marvel over the pencil shaped rubbish can. Inside was spacious and bright with several kids already engaged in a game of what looked like tag.

"Hello."

A deep gravelly voice came from behind Dean and the two males spun round. In front of them was a man around Dean's age, tall with messy black hair. He had a smiley faced badge that read 'My name is Castiel' pinned to his kinda ugly trench coat. Dean looked up from the badge and the piercing blue eye stare that met his, made his breath catch in his throat for a moment rendering him speechless.

"Uh hi," he swallowed thickly. "I'm Dean, dropping my son Hugo off. This is his first day here."

The guy, Castiel, broke his unwavering gaze to look down at the little boy.

"Yes of course"

Castiel gestured to somebody over Dean's shoulder, and a young woman with dark red hair came bouncing up to join them.

"Hi there! I'm Anna. Oh aren't you cute!"

She cooed, crouching down to Hugo's height; receiving a toothy grin in response.

"Yeah he got the looks in the family."

Dean joked as he placed a hand on top of Hugo's head. There was a flash of something in Castiel's eyes that Dean almost missed but it was gone as easily as it came.

Anna scooped Hugo up and he giggled in delight; Dean wished he could have the childish innocence and trust his son clearly obtained. They wandered off to join the other kids after Dean had kissed his baby's cheek, leaving him alone with the slightly odd man.

"So uh… I finish work at three, I'll be back to pick up Hugo at half past." He explained, to which Castiel nodded seriously.

"That is fine, we'll take care of him. Have a good day at work Dean."

The Winchester man smiled awkwardly and turned to walk towards the exit; unaware deep blue eyes watching the slender man intently as he left.


End file.
